HAN SOLO'S TASTE OF FATHERHOOD
by Corellian Maid
Summary: Han is contracted to take some diplomats to another planet. He doesn't ask enough questions and the result is hilarious.


HAN SOLO'S TASTE OF FATHERHOOD

An adventure in Han Solo's life before he met Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa

Always looking for a job, Han's latest looks to be a piece of cake; he never asks

questions and the result is hilarious.

"Okay, Chewie." Han Solo yelled as he ran up the boarding ramp of his starship, the MILLENNIUM FALCON. "Start checking her out for lift-off." He loped into the cockpit where his friend and co-pilot was replacing a component on the flight computer. The Wookiee looked up just in time to see Han flash a quick, self-satisfied grin in his direction. "I just closed the sweetest deal in history." He announced as he slumped into his pilot's flight seat, relishing every word. "Simplest job we've ever had. All we have to do is fly some stuffy diplomats to Lyra…."

Chewbacca gave a reserved woof as he finished his task.

Han ignored him. "Do you know what we're being paid? Thirty-five thousand, for a straight passenger run. Do you believe that?"

The Wookiee barked his opinion of this seemingly good fortune.

Han's smile faded momentarily. "What do you mean 'there have to be strings attached?' There's no hitch, their contact already paid me…" His partner interrupted with a suspicious comment. "Don't be such a pessimist; I DIDN'T get hoodwinked. I'm telling you Chewie, luck was smiling on us this time." He slapped the Wookiee on his furry back, his enthusiasm returning. "They'll be here in about a standard hour."

Chewbacca shook his head and barked a question.

"Where do I USUALLY make most of our deals?" Solo countered. "There was this Regent guy there, looking to hire a ship for transport. He told me he'd already been turned down by three pilots- they must've been stupid to turn down thirty-five thousand easy credits. The Wookiee barked an impatient request, not mentioning his opinion on how suspicious those three refusals looked. "You're sure getting touchy in your old age, pal." Han teased in mock seriousness. "Yeah, I'll go outside and check the running lights. Just yell when you're ready to turn 'em on." He removed his booted feet from the edge of the flight console and strode out the cockpit hatchway.

"They're all working." He yelled, giving his co-pilot a reassuring wave. He walked around his ship, eyeing each part carefully, making sure all the cables were secured and not showing signs of wear. Glancing around the port, a very strange sight caught his eye. He watched a moment, then, with full concentration, leaned forward to get a closer look at what he THOUGHT he was seeing.

Walking toward the FALCON in an even, unhurried, almost military stride was a tall uniformed man, one he recognized as the Regent with whom he'd made the transport deal. But, it was what was walking BEHIND the man that was the cause of Han's rapidly mounting apprehension. Lined in single file, according to height, were what looked like five children, each carrying a personal case. As his heart lurched in dread, Han prayed that they were not his passengers, or that if, by some chance, they were, that they would at least be members of some race of small people. He watched in open-mouthed shock as they marched directly up to him and, at a soft command from the regent, halted.

"Captain Solo." The man greeted. "These are your passengers. Children, this is Captain Han Solo."

"Oh, no!" The Corellian found his voice and began a vehement protest. "You said DIPLOMATS. I'm not transporting any KIDS!"

"Captain." The Regent spoke in the calm patronizing tone Han remembered and was now beginning to dislike. "These children ARE the diplomats." Solo looked at each composed face as the Regent continued.

"Just as elsewhere in the galaxy, Princes and Princesses are such at birth, so are these children born to their positions. They will assume their Diplomatic duties when they come of age.

Han remained adamant. "Look, I'll give you back the credits. Find yourself another pilot."

"There is no other who will take them." The man admitted. "All others I could find turned me down."

"Did you tell THEM they would be carrying kids?" Han spat the last word, as if it were some contagious disease.

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" He felt is temper soaring.

"You would have turned me down, like the others."

"Damn right I would've."

"Captain!" With a nod, the Regent indicated the proximity of the delicate-eared children. "I was becoming desperate, and I knew that once I had paid you, your Corellian ethics would compel you to honor the deal."

In total frustration, Han began to pace in front of the group. The Regent took Han's arm and led him a short distance away, where the youngsters could not hear what he had to say. "They MUST be delivered to their relatives on Lyra. The Council here is failing, due to outside influences, and very soon their parents..and I fear, myself along with them..will be terminated. The same fate awaits them, if they remain. The political collapse on this planet is happening much faster than we had anticipated, and we want them to be off-planet

before anyone discovers them absent. I sent an encoded message to their relatives…they know to look for your arrival. We only want you to take them as far as Lyra, in the outer system, where they will be safe with those relatives. Surely, you can cope with them for a mere day-and-a-half ship's journey." He nodded to the small group. "See how well-behaved they are? Why, there's no way they could be any trouble. Besides, when was the last time you earned so large a sum for such an easy job?"

In Han's opinion, they had wildly different definitions of the word 'easy'. The Regent, however, withdrew a large packet from his jacket. "These are the legal documents and DNA identifications of the children. They will be met on Lyra by an uncle; they will know him."

With that, Han resigned himself to the inevitable and took the packet. It was difficult to argue, after as speech like that. "All right." He began in clipped tones, "Everybody onboard."

As the children filed past, the Regent clasped the shoulder of each child and introduced them. "Tigo and Kebo, twins. They're the eldest, twelve revolutions." Han looked at them closely, then, with a nod, motioned them up the ramp. "Pajam is the next eldest at ten revolutions" A gentle nudge from the Regent started the boy up the ship ramp to join his brothers in the hatchway. "Simon, at eight revolutions, is the youngest son." Again the Regent nudged the child toward the ramp. Han was somewhat awed by their absolute silence; he was beginning to relax and think things would be as easy as he'd thought. "And this….is… Shanna…the only daughter of the family. She's very important to the continuation of the family line of Cunnan. The females hold prominence here as do the males on other worlds." Han looked at the girl that stood with a royal stance before him; her bright lavender eyes seemed to appraise him as well. She smiled gaily. "She's five revolutions."

"Aren't you coming with us 'Fay"Nor?" She asked as the Regent gently guided her to the starship.

"Not this trip. I still have other duties to attend here." Shanna scurried up the ramp to join her brothers, who were standing in the hatchway. The Regent turned to Han. "A safe trip, Captain Solo, and thank you. Your help will preserve a remnant of our government that may one day return to rule our system." It was difficult to respond to a statement like that, so Han only nodded and watched the man walk away.

He made his way into the FALCON, then, brushing past his small passengers and eyeing them suspiciously.

"Are you sure this thing can fly?" Kebo asked.

Han flashed the boy a cynical look. "Watch your mouth, kid. This seems to be your only way off-planet, so don't knock it."

Tigo spoke blandly. "It's an established scientific fact that it is aerodynamically impossible for the Bhuzzle-Bheaa, a native arachnia of Topae to fly, yet it does. Perhaps your craft is of the same principle, Captain."

Han just shook his head at such a profusion of seemingly knowledgeable prattle, and began unstrapping the wall-mounted flight chairs and improvised safety belts from cargo binding. "Sit down." He instructed the children. "I'll strap you in for take-off." Han reached for a couple of their personal cases. "We'd better stow these…"

"NO!" They all cried in unison.

Han recoiled as if blasted. "Why not?" He yelled back.

"Captain," Tigo began, "we want to keep these with us at all times. Surely you can understand the psychological significance these small cases hold for us in view of our departure from our home-world and all with which we are familiar."

"Are you feeling okay, kid? You sound funny."

"Oh, he always talks like that." Simon told Han.

"Yes." Pajam joined in, "We call him The Professor."

"There is no substitute for knowledge." Tigo defended himself, not the least bit flustered.

Han shook his head in disbelief as he strapped them in the chairs. They sat patiently, each quite cooperative as the pilot finished his task. This trip was going to be a breeze, Han thought to himself.

The chore completed, Han straightened and retreated a few steps to inspect his work, his back to the cockpit access way. He didn't see Chewbacca approach, nor did he hear his entrance on soft, muffled footsteps. What he DID see was the sudden, fearfully wide-eye looks on the children as they watched the mammoth being loom larger and larger behind Han as he drew closer and closer.

"Look out! It's behind you!"

"It's going to kill us all!"

Shanna began screaming at the top of her lungs, a high, piercing noise that caused the Wookiee to clasp hairy paws over his ears. He began to moan, an eerie, mournful wail. Han, startled by the commotion…and believing that some assassin had come after the children…spun to face his 'attacker' drawing his blaster in one swift motion. A smile crossed his face at the sight of Chewie woefully holding his sensitive ears.

Holstering his weapon, Han quieted the kids…"Hey…hey..it's alright, that's Chewbacca. He's my friend and co-pilot. Haven't you ever seen a Wookiee? He won't hurt you."

Chewbacca uncovered his abused ears and directed a tirade of colorful language at Han, concerning his acceptance of children as passengers. Han glanced worriedly at the kids, hoping their diplomatic talents didn't include an understanding of Wookeese. "Calm down, Chewie." He begged. We'll only have them for a day and a half flight. They won't be any trouble." Chewie prowled the room, his angry growls lessening. He stopped, looked at his partner and spouted an effusive verbal outage that could have been understood by anyone. "OKAY, so they're MY responsibility. Did I ASK you to help?" With his hands on his hips, Han glared at his friend…Chewie would come around eventually.. he always did.

He turned his attention back to the kids. "Now, if we're all ready."

"Captain Solo?" Shanna spoke from the seat on the end.

"What is it?"

She blinked her lavender eyes and crooked a small finger, beckoning Han to come closer so that she could whisper in his ear.

He shrugged and gave Chewbacca a puzzled look as he lowered his head. The boys watched with playful smiles on their faces, as if they already knew what Shanna was saying. This had happened many times before..

Han's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Shanna's curls bounced as she nodded her head. "Chewbacca scared me."

"Okay." Han began unstrapping the child. "It's in my cabin…down this hall…first door on the left." The little girl took off at a run. Tigo, Kebo, Pajam and Simon giggled loudly as Han paced the floor, waiting. A few minutes later, Shanna reappeared and settled back in her seat.

"Now…"

"Captain Solo." Simon began. "I think I'd better, too."

Trying hard not to lose his patience, the pilot silently unstrapped the boy. "What about the rest of you?" He questioned. Tigo and Kebo looked at each other , then nodded. Once again, Han unstrapped his passengers, his annoyance growing.. he suspiciously eyed Pajam, who remained silent. "How about you?"

"I don't need to."

He disregarded the boy's answer and began unstrapping him. "Go anyway." Pajam shrugged and began the long walk down the hall.

A short time later, when he had once again finished tightening the straps, Han sighed. "Now, are we ready to go?" Silence greeted him...he took it that all was finally settled.

Just then, Chewbacca gave a short bark and shuffled off down the hall.

"Oh, no….not you too." Han wailed amid the children's laughter.

Sometime later, as the FALCON moved through the star studded blackness of space, Han relaxed in the cockpit. "See, Chewie, I knew that once they settled down, this would be the easiest money we ever made." He stretched lazily lacing his fingers behind his head, positioning his feet on the edge of the console for support as he rocked his seat comfortably, closing his eyes for a moment of rest.

"EEE.E..E.E.E.E.E.!~!…Loud screams from the main compartment shattered the peacefulness of the ship, as well as Han's balance and he shot out his arms to keep from falling over. "What in…Chewie, go see what's happening." The Wookiee shook his head furiously, a low, menacing growl filling his throat.

"All right! I KNOW they're my responsibility. I'll go check on 'em, you big coward." A final loud roar sent Han out of the cockpit.

He was stopped cold; hit in the face by a piece of exotic fruit. Through the juice that burned his eyes, he could see the pandemonium that was taking place. The youngsters had shed their diplomatic robes, and now wore various colored jumpsuits. They were engaged in a furious battle of food throwing; stuff they had either brought with them or confiscated from the ship's galley. Bits and clumps were stuck to the walls, the instrumentation, lights and the children. "Hey HEY! You kids stop that!" Han wiped the juice from his face and started across the room, an ill-fated motion from the start. He promptly slipped on a mashed piece of avick fruit and promptly fell to the floor. The clatter caught the children's attention and they laughed in delight at the spectacle of their Captain sliding across the decks, banging to a stop against a ducting outlet.

Shanna walked over to Han and, in her most innocent tones, asked. "Are you hurt?"

He eyed her as he grasped the nearest hand-hold and pulled himself up, trying to regain some of his lost composure. "Nah, kid, I'm okay. Hey, you." He indicated a twin. "What's your name?"

"Kebo answered, "I'm Tigo.'

"Tigo, go find me something to wipe this junk off my boots. They're some rags in my cabin." Kebo did as instructed; he ran to Han's quarters and grabbed a clean shirt from the locker, wadding it into a ball as he ran back. Jerking the cloth away from the boy, the pilot began swiping the bits and pieces of food from his boots and floor in swift, angry strokes. "What in flames did you think you were doing, anyway!?"

"We were looking for crystals." The pudgy Simon spoke up.

"Crystals? I don't carry that stuff. That's for kids."

"Well, we are kids." Pajam joined in.

"Yeah, I noticed that." Han agreed sarcastically. Recognition dawned in his eyes as he finished cleaning his boots. Taking the 'rag', he held it up by its shoulder seams. "Why…" he sputtered at Kebo, "You got one of my good shirts!" The twin just smiled and shrugged. Glaring at him, Han spoke through anger-clenched teeth. "You get your brothers and clean up this mess! Clean yourselves up, too."

"What about Shanna?"

"Yes, Shanna too." Han threw the ruined shirt into a waste receptacle and stalked back to the cockpit. "And find something quiet to do." He threw back as an afterthought. "We'll eat later."

Settling back into his pilot's position, Han ignored the smug look Chewbacca gave him. As if reading the Wookiee's thoughts, he spoke. "One small problem doesn't make a disaster." The few minutes it took to readjust his side of the flight console, helped Han to relax and get hold of his temper.

"Captain Solo?" Shanna's small voice broke the silence.

"What now?"

"I don't have anything to do."

"Go stay with your brothers."

"They won't let me in."

"Huh? Where are they"

"They're in your cabin. They're watching holofilms and said I couldn't…."

Han was out of his chair in a flash; and shot down the corridor at a lightning run, sliding to a stop at his cabin door; it was locked. "Open this door right now! He commanded gruffly. He could hear the boy's giggles silence immediately, then caught rustling sounds as one of them released the lock and opened the door. Han winced as he recognized the sensuous images that flickered on the wall. With one quick move, he disengaged the projector, and the images faded, along with the boys smiles. "What do you think you're doing?" He yelled.

"You told us to find something quiet to do." Kebo answered.

'I didn't mean THIS!" He waved the offending cartridge at him.

"Captain." Tigo began, "you realize, don't you , that in prepubescent creatures, there is a certain curiosity about the origins of life. Those holos of yours were most enlightening…."

"Look, professor." Han spat. "I'm not too sure I know what you said, but if you want to learn about things like that you should study….something besides THIS! From now on my cabin AND its contents are off limits to all of you!" The boys looked up at him, their expressions innocent.

A loud wail from the lounge sent them all scattering from the room. "What now?" Han murmured under his breath. "What's wrong?" He asked, feeling tired. Blue tears streamed down Shanna's face; her brothers crowded around her. "Puf's gone." She cried. "I can't find Puf."

"Puf, What's a Puf?"

It's my pet. I had him in my pocket and now he's gone!"

"Pet? Nobody said anything about pets…" Han had horrible visions of the things chewing on vital power lines and cables.

Shanna wailed even louder.

"Okay, okay." Han gripped her shoulder, panic rising within him; what did one do with a crying kid? "We'll find him. Everybody start looking." The boys scattered, searching beside, behind, around, in ,by and above everything in an attempt to find the lost Puf. Han joined in the search, exasperated. 'Wait a minute! He stopped in the center of the lounge. What's this thing look like?"

"He's small and furry. He has one big pink eye and no teeth, but he does have small stingers on each paw." Shanna snubbed.

A full search of the entire living quarters turned up nothing but a missing hexo-spanner. "Maybe he'll come out later." Han reassured her. "Don't start crying again.. he's gotta be around here somewhere. He's probably scared of all the commotion."

With all the recent excitement, Han realized it was now HIS turn to make the trip down the hall. "I'll be right back and we'll eat."

He closed his cabin's door behind him, enjoying a solitude he was beginning to realize would be short-lived. A few minutes later, as he exited his cabin, he felt a quick, sharp sting rip though his side, accompanied by the word 'GOTCHA!" He flattened himself against the wall to avoid another zap. He grabbed the small arm extending from the shadows, and pulled Simon out, eyeing the small gun clasped in his fist.

"Don't do that again!" Han warned.

"It won't hurt you." Simon explained. "It's just a replica."

"I'll let you keep it, but only if you don't do that again." He stared at the boy intently and shook him slightly to get the point across.

"Oh, all right."

"Now…up front with the others." The child ran to the lounge.

"Hey, Chewie." Han called as he stuck his head into the cockpit, taking a quick look at the gauges and readouts, "ready to eat?" The Wookiee grumbled an answer between vigorous scratchings of his pelt. "What's the matter, old boy…got fleas?" Han teased. Chewbacca barked and growled impatient and uncomfortable words at his friend. "Okay, just let me finish feeding the kids, and I'll take my turn on watch."

A loud yelp escaped the Wookiee. He clutched at the fur on his chest with both paws, digging and scratching in an effort to rid himself of the unbearable itch. After a few moments of conscientious pawing, he sighed with relief as a small, round, furry form slid from his chest and hit the floor with a soft plop. The ball of fur squeaked and slid rapidly along the floor. Shanna heard it and came running.

"Puf!" She squealed as she picked him up. "You found Puf! Where was he?"

"In Chewie's fur." Han laughed.

Shanna looked at Chewbacca, her wide eyes growing wider at being so close to him. "Thank you for finding him." She said. The Wookiee was speechless, his blue eye glazing over.

"I'm finished." Pajam announced. The meal had gone smoothly, after finding out who would eat what.

"Do you kids think you can behave while I relieve Chewie, then?" Han asked. They nodded, their innocent little heads in unison. Hoping he could trust them, Solo went to take his turn on watch. Since their flight was a sub-light trip, the instrumentation required a certain amount of active monitoring.

As Han slipped into his seat, a series of short growls from Chewbacca prompted an answer. "The kids won't bother you." The Wookiee shook his head in doubt as he exited to the living quarters. Han peered into the endless expanse of space. After checking the readouts on the flight dashboard, he was pleased to find them almost halfway into their journey. He welcomed the quiet, and gave himself over to the enjoyment of flying. A short time later he heard footsteps behind him.

"GOTCHA!"

Knowing what was coming, Han ducked quickly, just barely getting out of the energy bolt's range. The yellow ray slammed into the console, ripping some exposed wiring to shreds. A dark, spiral cloud of smoke rose from the damaged spot, and the FALCON veered slightly off course.

"I told you not to do that again!" He bellowed at Simon. He swore loudly, scorching the young boy's ears with raw Corellian maledictions. "Now look what you've done!" He adjusted the controls to correct their flight path, then quickly ascertained that no major damage had been done. The gauge readings were affected, but with a few manual calculations, he could keep abreast of the condition of all major shipboard functions. "When I get my hands on you…" Han maliciously eyed the youngster and Simon fled out of the cockpit.

"Chewie, get up here." Han barked into the intercom. Minutes passed, but no Chewbacca. Mumbling new combinations of the words he'd used earlier, he went to investigate the delay The first thing he saw when he entered the lounge area was the Wookiee, and burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. Seated on the

deck was his co-pilot; his fur decorated with bright yellow ribbons. Shanna cooed and talked to him as she combed his fur and tied another bow right on top of his head. Chewbacca raised soulful, imploring eyes to his friend, which sent Han into another fit of breath-taking laughter. The smile left Solo's face as an odor he recognized wafted into the room. "Smoke." Just as he said the word, loud alarms sounded all through the ship. Shanna squealed and clasped her ears against the clamor. Chewbacca rose quickly, shaking the embarrassing bows from his hairy body.

Han ran down the corridors, flinging open every door, inspecting each compartment for fire. Chewie wrenched open the door to the main supply room, and billowing smoke caused him to reel backwards. A sharp call summoned Han, and together they used air vacuums to clear the smoke from the room. THEN they discovered the cause.

Kebo, Tigo, Pajam, and Simon were all seated in a circle, each holding a lit safety flares, their faces covered with self-contained air packets. Han grit his teeth; his booted feet slapping heavily against the deck plates, a seeming death-knell to the boy's ears, as he entered the supply room. Grabbing two by their arms, he lifted them roughly to their feet, slipping the masks off their faces. Chewie tripped the switch that would silence the alarms, then held the two remaining culprits. "We were having a secret conclave meeting." Tigo told them, unflustered. "Calling on the Graces to guide us safely to Lyra."

"I think we should have a secret meeting in my cabin, and I'll grace your backsides with my hand." Han threatened, nearly trembling with rage. "Don't you realize that what you did was very dangerous? You could've KILLED us all." The boys didn't even bat an eye at their Captain's not terribly excessive exaggeration. "I can't believe you're acting this way. That Regent told me you'd be well behaved….diplomats…no trouble…" The youngsters watched in silence as Han vented his anger, arms slicing the air.

Pajam spoke quietly. "We're sorry Captain Solo."

Han studied him closely. "I'm warning you…" he stuck his finger close to the face of each boy for further

emphasis-If you do one more stupid thing like this I'll…I'll…." He searched for an impressive threat. "I'll let Chewie eat you!"

The boys flinched in fear. Tigo spoke up…"Captain Solo, Chewbacca is a Wookiee. While Wookiees ARE in part carnivorous, they certainly aren't cannibal…"

exasperated, Han growled at them. "Just get back up front!" The boys scurried out of the room and headed for the lounge. As Simon passed, Han caught his arm." Where's that baby blaster?"

"I hid it." He said and turned and ran down the hall. Han watched the child vanish and consoled himself with the fact that, in about eighteen standard hours, he would be free of them for good."

"Now I want all of you to take turns cleaning up." Han scanned the sleepy-eyed faces of his charges. "Let Shanna go first." He escorted her to his cabin. "Clean up in my room." He crouched down to face her. "You do have more clothes in that case of yours, don't you?" She nodded, ending with a give-away yawn. An unbidden smile curled the Captain's lips. "Okay, hurry up. I'll settle you in later." Then, he returned to the cockpit.

"You want to take first rest now?" Han asked as he placed a friendly hand on his co-pilot's shoulder. "You've done most of the flying, so far." Han, too, was tired from all the excitement and activity, but he could rest better in his pilot's seat than the Wookiee could in his. Chewbacca agreed that he was tired and extricated himself from his oversized seat and headed for his cabin. When he was gone, the seared console wiring caught Han's eye again and he began poking through the mess. With the wires threaded through his fingers, the Corellian was intent on repairing them and didn't hear Tigo enter the cockpit. "Problem, Captain?" He asked.

"Your brother did all this with that 'replica' of his. I've almost got it working again." Tigo peered closely at the wiring. "I can't get it to register." Han muttered to himself. "When I join these ends, the cross-polarization shorts it out again. I don't understand it."

"Why don't you magnetize the ends before joining them, then demagnetize them afterwards?" The boy suggested.

Han stared at him. He should've thought of it himself, but he was too tired to think. He did as Tigo advised, then watched the gauges as he flipped the activation switch, which all began to register normally.

"Well,…I'll be…" How did you know to do that?"

"Since space is a vacuum, polarized particles aren't inhibited by air friction, nor do they migrate to their poles, since there is no magnetism. When you mechanically magnetize them, you force them to migrate to their proper poles, thereby preventing a short when you rejoin the wiring." Han gaped at the child. "I read it in a book you have in your cabin," he explained, "the one by your bunk, right under the one entitled PLANET OF PASSION."

Tigo thought he saw the pilot's cheeks flush a little pink as he turned to leave.

Han found his voice…"Thanks, professor."

"This should keep you all comfortable." Han said later as he spread a blanket over the four squeaky-clean boys, who were bedded down in the lounge. He turned and spread another cover over Shanna, who was settled in a small make-shift bunk near her brothers. "Now, have a good rest, and you won't look half asleep when you meet your relatives tomorrow." He dimmed the hold lights to their lowest, creating a deep 'twilight'.

"You're sure you've slept enough?" Han asked Chewbacca when the Wookiee entered the cockpit, much later, a steaming cup in one hand. He nodded with a quick woof and settled down at his station. "The kids are all asleep, I think I'll turn in, too. See you in the morning, partner."

As he sank down on his bunk, Han realize that he was tired and sore. He removed his boots, dropping them beside the bed and laid back on the pillow. A deep sigh passed his lips as he closed his eyes.

"Captain Solo?"

A small voice awakened him. His eyes fluttered open to see Shanna standing beside his bunk. "Go back to bed." He mumbled.

"I can't sleep…. I'm scared."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"No!" Han snapped, then regretted his harshness as he saw her lower lip began to quiver. He scooted over to give her room to join him. "Okay, hop up." He relented.

Quickly, Shanna groped up on the bed. Han wrapped the blanket around them. "I miss my parents." She said. The words made him remember what the Regent had said; her parents would be dead by now. He cradled the small form in his arms, feeling sympathetic. He knew the pain of missing home and loved ones.

"Tell me a legend." The girl requested.

"I don't know any."

"Then make up one."

Han sighed and thought for a moment, then began. "A long time ago there was a soldier. He'd had all the schooling, instruction and training he'd need to help his home planet defend itself against its enemies. He'd made up his mind to be the best soldier his planet had ever known. He almost did it; he earned the highest honor given, something only two other people had ever earned. Everyone was proud of him…his family and friends.. the beautiful woman he loved. But, he found out that with the honor came jealousy, resentment.. and betrayal. He thought he was helping his Commander, and he was betrayed. He was disowned by his family, scorned by the people, deserted by his friends and lost the woman he'd hoped to marry, all because of something he didn't do. They court-martialed him, and were going to have him executed, but he had one friend left who knew the truth, and helped him escape. They were forced into a life dealing with criminals… meeting in deserted places and dark cantinas."

"That's not a very nice legend." Shanna mumbled sleepily.

Han held her closer, staring blankly at nothing. "No, it isn't, is it?"

Han woke to loud noises in the corridor outside his cabin. Scream, yells, squeals, and laughter, joined with the patter of small feet, running from one end of the ship to another. He looked over his shoulder.. Shanna was gone. "Chewie." He muttered to himself, knowing the Wookiee wasn't about to discipline passengers who weren't HIS responsibility.

He flung back the covers, sat up, and grabbed his boots. He stuffed his feet into them and headed for the door. "HEY!…"He began to yell even before he was out of his cabin. He was abruptly stopped by a sharp pain in one foot. " ….Ouch….!" He yanked off his left boot; his big toe throbbing. Hobbling on one foot he saw Puf firmly attached to his big toe. Two of the boys sped by, chased by Shanna. "HEY.."

Han called to her. "Get this thing off my foot! It HURTS!"

The girl stopped and giggled as his predicament. "You're scaring him." She explained. "He won't turn lose while you're yelling." All the boys gathered 'round, enjoying this attack on the Captain. Han yelled even louder, hurling curses in all directions. The children scattered. Finally after much pulling and twisting, he managed to disengage the furry critter from his abused toe.

Hobbling into the cockpit, he didn't even have to ask what kind of mood Chewbacca was in. The Wookie's low, menacing growls told him that he'd already had a run-in with the kids. "How long 'till we reach Lyra?" Han asked, cautiously pulling on his boot. Chewie's answer brought both relief and dread. "I only hope I can LAST six more hours!" He replied as he went to round up his passengers.

'GOTCHA!" A strong bolt caught Han on the hip before he could get out of the way. He swore as he rubbed the stinging spot.

"KID, I'm gonna space you AND that blaster." He threatened.

"Catch me first." Simon taunted.

'HELP…HELP! Desperate pleas filled the main compartment. "Captain Solo, come quick!" Shanna called. As Han went to answer the summons, Puf squeaked behind him, wanting to once again have the comfortable boot to sleep in.

"What's wrong?" Visions of his ship - not to mention himself and the passengers - being adrift in space, rendered helpless by some 'harmless' prank haunted him.

"Pajam's stuck in that tunnel." She pointed to the gun turret. Pajam was inside, busily pushing buttons,

flipping switches and pulling levers.

'DON'T DO THAT!." Han bolted up the ladder. "Get down from there!"

"I wanna shoot the gun." Pamaj insisted as he continued pushing buttons. The machine kicked, giving a deafening round of cannon fire into space. Han, caught off balance by the sudden jolt, slid down the ladder and landed soundly on his bottom, sprawled at the bottom of the turret ladder.

"Do that again!" Shanna squealed in delight, clapping her hands.

"What's the matter kid, you get some kind of sadistic thrill watching me land on my as…"

"Gotcha!" Simon struck again, this time send a stinging bolt of energy into Han's shoulder before retreating to the aft compartments.

The Corellian yelped. He sat there for a moment, eyes glaring. Maybe what that planet needed was a new set of diplomats…He rubbed and rotated his shoulder. "Get down here!" He ordered Pajam. 'NOW!" The boy did as he was told, apparently satisfied with finally firing the gun.

"Where're the twins?' Han asked the boy. "They're making our meal."

Han closed his eyes in exasperation. "You two come with me." He marched them to the game table and seated them. "Stay here, and I promise you, I'll let you get to Lyra in one piece. But, if you so much as move, I'll fit you into those little personal cases you brought" Pajam and Shanna exchanged wary glances.

Han headed for the galley. He was encouraged by the fact that there was no sign of anything burning. The entire tiny cubicle, however, he was covered with trays, bowls, food and supplies.

"What're you DOING?"

Boy boys jumped, startled to see him there. "Look at this mess!" He shouted. "Don't you know how to use a galley? Use the computer buttons.!"

"They're jambed." Kebo stated.

"Yes, I tried to lubricate them with clavis oil. But they still won't work." Tigo informed him. "We had to fix the food ourselves."

"Put that away and get out of here!"

"But, Captain, we're hungry."

"You're hungry so you destroy my galley." The boys hung their head. "Okay, I'll think of something." He pushed them toward the lounge. "Move." The twins obeyed, and soon, four of the five passengers were seated in one place.

"Where's Simon?"

"He's hiding." Shanna told him.

"I can SEE that. WHERE is he hiding?"

"He doesn't want you to know." Kebo said, 'that's why he's hiding." The child's logic dug into Han's frayed nerves.

"He's afraid of you." Tigo added. "You threatened to take his replica away from him."

"He keeps shoot me with the…" He caught himself before spilling another choice obscenity…."thing."

Now he was making excused to children…what next?

"Tigo took a deep breath, an act Han knew preceded a drawn-out explanation. "Perhaps you should negotiate with him. All circumstances…"

"I KNOW what I'd like to do." The pilot glared at the youngsters, his vicious thoughts plainly written on his face. He signed deeply, pushing the images from his mind. "Look at this ship! I didn't take this much damage making a getaway from Jehra!"

'GOTCHA!"

Han reacted fast to the cry, catching the running Simon in a tackle, the discharged beam flashed just above his head. "Let me go! Let me go!" The boy shrieked. Han carried him back to the table and settled him on the couch with his siblings. "I'll take that." he jerked the 'replica' from the pudgy fist. Pajam's lips quivered as he fought back tears.

"We were just playing." Kebo explained. "Didn't you ever play when you were a kid? "Of course he didn't." Pajam said. "He never WAS a kid! Who'd have wanted to be HIS parents?!"

"I want this mess cleaned up! No more running through the ship." He was adamant. "Shanna, you keep that fuzzy thing with you. I don't want him climbing into Chewie's fur again…or my boots." Han passed out survivor's rations as he scolded them and outline what he wanted done. "This is a STARSHIP.. not a playground. There're a lot of delicate equipment you could damage, and that'd put us all in terrible trouble. now." His voice quieted; his rage had had its effect. "I'm going up to help Chewie, and I don't want to hear anything out of you. Get ready for planet fall in three hours." Han left without a backward glance.

Chewbacca was still growling when he arrived. "Yeah, Chewie, I know. Where's there's big money for a little job, there's got to be a catch."

The next two hours passed quietly. Han hadn't heard a sound from the children, and his frazzled nerves were returning to normal. As they neared Lyra, he rose. "I'll get the kids ready for landing. He told his co-pilot. "Just set a course for the east port."

As Han entered the living area, the children were no where to be seen. Everything had been cleaned and put away. He checked the galley; it was spotless. "Hey.. kids?" He called down the corridors.

Silence.

He hustled to his cabin, remembering what had happened the last time they'd been that quiet. He found that even his room had been straightened, but no small faces greeted him. A sense of panic engulfed him, as he searched the ship. They didn't seem to be anywhere. "Chewie!" He called over the intercom. "Have you seen the kids?"

The Wookiee's negative growl didn't encourage him. Visions of children discovering a new 'toy' ran through his mind; his apprehension grew. As he made another pass toward the supply hold, he heard muffled giggles.

"Oh.. no…They DIDN'T…" He knelt down and lifted the metal cover of the smuggling compartments.

"All right.. everybody out!"

"Captain Solo?"A tall, bearded man approached Han in the ship's bay on Lyra. "I'm the Cunnan Diplomats' uncle, Arodef."

"Good." The Corellian stated flatly. "Believe me, it's my pleasure to turn them over to you.  
He handed the man the children's papers.

"I trust they were no problem."

"Problem?" Han eyed each of the youngsters lined behind him. Once again, they were silent, dressed in their Diplomatic robes. Five pair of sedate eyes locked with his. He was ready to tell their uncle just how much of a problem they'd been, then…"No.. no problem."

Arodef nodded, pleased. "Good. Come with me children."

"May I speak with Captain Solo before we leave?" Tigo asked. A nod from his uncle prompted the boy to continue. "Captain, I've been chosen as spokesperson for the others. We'd like to thank you for letting us enjoy our flight. We may be children, but we weren't entirely blind to the situation we left behind. For a while, you allowed us to…forget. We're seldom allowed to enjoy ourselves. We're expected to display Diplomatic deportment at all times; now more than before. Thank you for letting us just be children for a while," Han didn't know what to say as they slowly followed their uncle.

"Captain Solo?" Shanna stopped in front of him.

He crouched down. "Yeah?"

"Are you promised?"

He hid a smile. "No…no, I'm not."

"Will you be promised to me?" She hugged his neck tightly. "I love you."

Han cleared his throat softly. "Sure - yeah, I'll be promised to you."

The little girl brightened. "Don't forget." She called back as she was ushered away by her uncle.

"I won't." Han watched until they were out of sight.

"You know, Chewie, if I ever have any kids, I hope they'll be just like them."

Chewbacca snorted as he headed back into the FALCON. Now he KNEW his Captain had another soft spot… and it wasn't the one in his heart."


End file.
